1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal or plastic containers, and more particularly, to an end closure for tennis ball containers, and which may have a safe, easy open flip top lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis balls are commonly contained in cylindrical plastic or metal containers having a top end closure made of aluminum or tin sheet metal which is provided with a tab for easy opening. There has been a tendency to minimize the thickness or gauge of the sheet material because the cost is a substantial portion of the overall manufacturing cost of the container. In the packaging process, the tennis balls are made from a hollow rubber core with an outer felt material. They are then pressurized with air or other gas, usually to about 14 psi. To avoid leakage prior to use, the container in which they are stored is also pressurized. When opening the container, the flip top tab breaks the pressure seal by perforating the top enclosure. The tab is then used to pull off the enclosure panel. This is made even more difficult because once the seal is broken, the very thin plastic container wall has a tendency to collapse to some degree, thereby making the container somewhat hard to grasp. The edge of the removed lid is very sharp and creates a hazard to the user""s fingers. The removed lid is then discarded which can also create an environmental problem.
Some U.S. Patents have sought to provide a safer means of opening flip top containers, and only a few have addressed the dangers encountered with tennis ball containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,690 issued to Granger et al. on Dec. 15, 1998, discloses a tennis ball container with a pressure seal cap and a screw-on top. This idea unfortunately creates the need for a completely redesigned container.
While not designed for tennis ball containers, but relating to flip top open can ends, Yeh discloses in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,241 issued on May 9, 1995, an effort to increase the safety by adding a flexible material which is attached to the underside of the sheet material lid and protrudes on a peripheral portion thereof and exceeding the reach of the sheet metal lid. Yeh does not address specifically the unique problems that occur when the tennis ball container is depressed nor the need to have the flexible material on the outer surface of the lid so that it may also be used as a thumb support.
Blanchette, Ball et al., and Scanga et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,656, 4,813,837 and 4,890,759 respectively all address the need for improving the safety of flip top containers.
None of the above inventions, taken either singularly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention relates to a rubber gasket-like safety shield attached to the top surface of a tennis ball container enclosure top. The circular shield having a generally gasket-like flat material which projects over the reach of the pressure seam to provide a shield against injury from the sharp edge of the sheet metal lid. This also provides for a thumb rest when the lid is being removed. The material of choice would be a rubber that would make contact between the lid edge and the fingers very difficult.
A second embodiment would utilize a circular shield having an inner portion fastened to the removable lid and a flexible extension arm arching over the pressing seam of the lid such that when the lid is pulled off from the top enclosure panel, the extension arm wraps about the sharp edge of the pressing seam. The pressing seam defines the lid and prior to the removal of the lid the pressing seam is tentatively connected to a circular lip which extends inwardly from a raised rim on the outer portion of the enclosure panel. The junction of the raised rim and the circular lip defines a crease line. The extension arm has a spherically shaped distal end, which prior to the opening of the container reposes upon the lip at the crease line. Upon the removal of the lid, the spherical distal end slides off the lip and finally wraps about the sharp edge of the pressing seam so as to encapsulate the lid from an possible damage to user""s hands and fingers.
An object of the invention is to provide a safety shield against accidental injury to the hands of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an easier means for opening the container.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a solution that does not involve changing the basic structure of plastic tennis ball containers nor their sheet metal top enclosures. The inventive concept of the present invention is accomplished by merely adding with adhesive a rubber or plastic safety shield to an already existing container structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive solution which will not alter the external structural of the enclosure panel of conventional tennis ball containers.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.